Finding The Millenium Items
by Arekure
Summary: 4 kids set off to save the world...But they arn't even teens.. WHAT CHAOS WILL ENSURE?
1. In teh beginning

Finding the Millennium Items   
  
~Prologue~  
  
It is February 19 year 3003. 1,000 years ago on this day the Millennium Items were found again and a Millennium War erupted. The shadow games were released and once again threatened to destroy the world. But 4 brave kids stopped it by destroying the Millennium Items. Now the descendants of the 4 kids have to find the pieces of these items and reunite them or the world will be thrown into another Millennium War. Are they aware of their destiny? Can they reunite the pieces of the Millennium Items, then the Items together? Can they save the world? Or will they fail?  
  
~Story~  
  
"MOM! I can't find my homework!" yelled Alex, an 11 year-old 6th grade girl who was tall and slim, with green eyes, blond hair, and glasses. "Look on the table!" her mom yelled back. Alex looked on the table and there was her homework. "Thank You!" she said, "I'm going to school!"  
  
"Alex! Wait! It's Saturday!" yelled her mom. "Oh, yeah! Can I go to Elisabeth's?" she asked. "Sure, but call her first." Instructed her mom.  
  
"Hey, Iz, can I come over?" asked Alex. "Yeah! Be here in about 5 minutes, Kay?" questioned Elisabeth. "Kay!" replied Alex. "Mom! I'm going to Elisabeth's house!" "Ok honey! Be back by 7!" replied her mom. "Bye!" yelled Alex. "Bye!" replied her mom. After that, Alex walks out the front door. "I still wonder why I thought today was Friday." Alex said to herself. "Maybe because Friday was bright and sunny like today." Replied a strange masculine-ish voice. "Huh? Who's there?! You better not be toying with me Jordan!" Alex yelled angrily. "Jordan? I'm not Jordan." Replied the mysterious voice.   
  
"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" yelled Alex. "Yes it is." came the reply. " Lemme think. Whose voice sounds like this? Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" said Alex "Oh, yes, yes!" replied the voice. "It can't be..." started Alex. "It is." replied the voice. "Malik?" asked Alex. "That's my name, don't wear it out." Replied Malik. "Oh, Ra." She said dizzily and then she fainted. "Alex! Alex!" Alex awoke by the violent shaking Elisabeth, a 12 year-old 6th grade girl who was tall and slim, with dirty blond hair, and green eyes was giving her. "Huh?" asked Alex lazily. "I saw you lying on the sidewalk. What's wrong?" asked Elisabeth. "Malik is my Yami!" replied Alex. "That's impossible. You don't even have a Millennium item." Said Elisabeth, not believing her. "Then what's this THING on my arm?" asked Alex.   
  
"Dunno." Replied Elisabeth. "The Millennium Manacle." replied Malik a 16 year-old boy who was tall and slim, with blond hair down to his shoulders and sort of pinkish-lavender eyes. "Guess you weren't lying, Alex. Sorry. " Apologized Elisabeth. "It's ok. Malik, what's the Millennium manacle?" asked Alex. "Not really sure, Al. It's a new item. Ever since the war, the memory of almost all millennium things has been lost to us." explained Malik. "You said 'us' who's us?" asked Elisabeth. "Me, Bakura, Yami Yugi, and Seto Kaiba." replied Malik. "If all the Millennium Items were destroyed, why do I have this?" asked Alex, raising up her arm to show the manacle.   
  
"I guess about 4 were secretly hidden." guessed Malik. " You know what would be funny if Bakura was your Yami, Iz." said Alex. "Actually there's something funny about that..." replied Bakura, a 16-year old boy, tall and slim, with white hair and brown eyes. "Holy!" Elisabeth exclaimed before she um... blacked out. "Man, that's the second one today..." Malik said, lifting Elisabeth up. "Let's go to her house. Bakura, could you carry Elisabeth?" asked Alex. "Yeah." replied Bakura. After a brief walk to Elisabeth's house, they went up into her room and started trying to wake her up. Malik tried the simplest form of the waking-up-sleeping-people arts. "ELISABETH!" he screamed in her ear. She didn't wake up. "Earth to Iz! Com in Elisabeth!" Alex said next. "She could probably sleep through a tornado or a dust devil!" Bakura observed.  
  
"You guys aren't doing it right!" said Victoria, Elisabeth's kawaii 6-year old sister." You gotta jump on her!" Victoria continued, then started to jump on Elisabeth, which woke her up. "Tori, STOP!" Elisabeth yelled, then got up out of her bed. "Finally!" exclaimed Alex. "Tori! Bonnie's here!" Elisabeth's mom yelled from the Living room. They all breathed a sigh of relief that Tori left them alone. "Ok, down to business. Why are you and Malik here?" asked Elisabeth, slowly getting up from the floor. "You and 2 others have been chosen." replied Bakura. "Chosen?" asked Alex "For what?" "You two and two boys named Christopher Schmolt and Ashy Lake, or something. It's really hard to remember." answered Malik.  
  
"You said Christopher Schmolt and Ashy Lake. Could they be...? HOLY CREAM CHEESE!" yelled Alex. "What?" asked Elisabeth. "Think, school." replied Alex. "Oh, no. You don't mean..." started Elisabeth. "Christian Schmidt and Ashton Pond." finished Alex. "Doy! Those were the names!" replied Bakura. "Yeah." Malik suddenly collapsed. "Malik!" yelled Alex, concerned, lifting him up. "What happened to him?!" "I don't know... Hey! Maybe my mom'll know!" suggested Elisabeth. They all ran to get Elisabeth's mom, Bakura carrying Malik. "Mom! Malik just collapsed!" Elisabeth yelled, also concerned. "Oh, dear. The prophecy is coming true." replied Elisabeth's mom. "Prophecy?" asked Alex. "The Millennium Prophecy." replied Elisabeth's Mom. "Yes. I fear it is..." added Bakura. "What Prophecy?" asked Elisabeth. "One who controls minds will perish if not items together." replied Bakura and Elisabeth's Mom. "That means...What?" asked Elisabeth. "Oh my gosh! That means Malik will..."Alex stopped. "Yes. He will die." finished Elisabeth's mom.   
  
"Is there any way we can save him?" asked Alex. "Yes. You must bring the four new items together." Replied Bakura. "Oh yeah, this is for you Elisabeth." Bakura gave Elisabeth a golden pendant on a necklace. "What is it?" asked Elisabeth. "The Millennium Pendant. Now we have to find Ashton and Christian. It's Saturday, right? Yeah. Malik only has a week left to live. We MUST find them!" replied Bakura. "I still can't believe if we fail... Malik will..." Alex said sadly. There was a brief moment of silence." That's it. We mustn't fail." Replied Elisabeth. "I know where Christian lives! I think..." said Alex, changing the subject. "Yes! Let's go!" replied Elisabeth. Alex took a brief glance of Malik, who was now laying on the couch, eyes closed, sweating, feverish, and hyperventilating and walked out the door. It was a short 5 minute walk to get to Christian's house, where they found Christian and Yami Yugi playing basketball.  
  
"Hey guys! What's up?" welcomed Christian, a tall,11-year old astonishingly cute boy with blue eyes and blond hair. "A lot. That's Yami Yugi, right?" asked Elisabeth, pointing to Yami, a tall 16-year old with wild spiky hair. "Yeah. How'd you know?" answered Christian. "Long story, no time. You have a Millennium Item, right?" asked Alex. "Yeah, the Millennium Watch. Does everything." Answered Christian, pressing buttons on his watch. "You've got to help us find Ashton!" yelled Alex. "Sure! What's the matter?" questioned Christian. "Her um... guess you could call them Spirit-Friends, Malik has gotten sick. If we can find Ashton, and reunite the 4 new Millennium Items, He maybe will be saved!" explained Elisabeth. "You and Ashton are his only hope! Please help!" asked Alex. "You bet I'll help!" replied Christian. "To find Ashton we go!" said Bakura and Yami Yugi happily.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"Oh, honey. He isn't doing too well." Observed Elisabeth's Mom, Mrs. Martone. "Yeah." Agreed Mr. Martone, Elisabeth's dad. "I hope they find the items soon. He's such a nice guy. It would be so sad if he passed away. I'd miss him." said Mrs.Martone. " Prophecy's work?" asked Mr.Martone. "Yeah." replied Mrs.Martone. "What's physically wrong with him?" questioned Mr. Martone. "Well, you can see he's in a lot of pain. I'll go get my stethoscope." said Mrs.Martone, going to get the stethoscope. " 3 have been found." Malik said weakly, and out of breath.  
  
Mrs. Martone came walikng in with the stethoscope. "Honey, he said 3 have been found. Do you think he ment 3 out of 4 items have been found?" asked Mr.Martone. "Yeah. That's exactly what he ment. But he's getting wose." replied Mrs.Martone, putting the stethoscope on Malik. "He is?" asked Mr.Martone. "Yes. He's got a fever of 109.5, that's certanly not good. He had a small fever of 100.0 but 9.5 degrees in 10 minutes isn't good. He's also has trouble breathing. His diaphram must be really stressed." replied Mrs.Martone"If you have a fever of 103 and higher, shouldn't you be taken to the hospital immeadately? Let's go to the hospital." suggested Mr.Martone. "Okay."aggred Mrs.Martone. Mr. and Mrs.Martone left the house with Malik and drove to the hospital.  
  
~On the road to Ashton's house~  
  
"Wait. Who knows where Ashton's house is?" asked Alex. "Burnt toast! I hate little details." said Christian, slapping his hands to his head. "Yeah. Me too. If we only knew his phone number..." aggreed Alex. "That's it! Alex, you're a genius!" said Elisabeth happily. " Nah, not a genius." replied Alex "But we're not out of the woods yet. We don't know his phone..." Alex stopped."Phone book!" they all said together. " Where are we going to get a phone book? I don't think we're near anyone we know..." asked Christian, looking around. "You're right." said Alex, also looking around. "Why don't we knock on that person's door?" suggested Elisabeth. "Kay. Who knocks?" asked Yami Yugi. "You!" they all pointed to each other.   
  
"This isn't working! Who has the best people skills?" asked Alex. "It isn't us." admitted Yami Yugi and Bakura. "Why don't we go?" asked Elisabeth. "You're right. Me, you, and Christian do have the best people skills. No offense Yami, Bakura." replied Alex. 'None taken." said Yami and Bakura. "Well. Here goes." said Alex nervously and with Christian and Elisabeth, walked up to the door and ringed the bell. "Mrs. Pond?!" they asked at the same time."Yes." answered Mrs.Pond. "Where's Ashton?" asked Christian. "He went to Disney World, and won't be home until 1 week from now." answered Mrs.Pond. "Himself? Alone?" asked Elisabeth. "Yeah." replied Mrs.Pond. "Thanks for your help Mrs.Pond!" thanked Alex. "Bye!" Mrs.Pond said, then closed the door.  
  
"Great. Now we have a bigger problem. How do we get to Disney World? I've flown a Fighter Plane before..." asked Alex. "Hey! My Millennium Watch! It can do provide as a train ticket to Disney!" replied Christian happily. "Cool! Let's take the Amtrack." suggested Alex. "Have you been on an Amtrack train before? asked Yami Yugi. "Yep! Twice. Cause Christian's watch is so high-tech, we'll be travelin' in style!" answered Alex, inaginating the train. "Ok, I'll get my mom to drive us!" said Christian. "Alright!" they all answered happily.  
  
~Hospital~  
  
"Oh my goodness! Are you his parents?" asked the nurse, whose name was Mary. "No, close friends." replied Mrs.Martone. "We need to get him to a room, badly. Do you have any ideas of what happened?" replied Holly, wheeling Malik to the Emergency room. "Yeah. The Prophecy." replied Mr.Martone. Holly gasped. "This cute boy is the 'one who controls minds'?" "I'm sure. It must have something to do with the Millenium Items. My daughter, Elisabeth, and her friend Alex, have new Millenium Items that weren't distroyed." explained Mrs.Martone. Holly nodded. "We're here." Holly opened the doors, and led Mr. and Mrs.Martone into the E.R. The E.R was a huge room with a t.v. and lots rooms with beds. "Dr. Pond, please come to E.R. 456, Dr. Pond. I just paged our best doctor, Dr.Pond. It seems his son, Ashton, has a Millenium Item as well." said Mary, getting off the microphone.  
  
Dr. Pond came in a few moments later. " Oh, dear. This is out of my hands. It's all in the desendents of the four kids's hands. He must be 'the one who controlls minds' ." Mr. Pond said sadly. "Ashton has a Millenium Item, the Millenium Sword. if the kids don't find him soon, it's all over for him." BEEEEEEEEP! "Oh, no! His heart's stopped! Dr. Pond! Get the zappy things!" Mary said urgently. "Got them! CLEAR!" Dr. Pond yelled, then shocked Malik. Beep, beep, beep. "We have a pulse!" Mary said happily. "Phew. See, he's suffering. He's in very great danger. I know he'll have more of those heart-stopping episodes. What I don't know is how long his heart can take this. Ballons, stints, bypasses, he'll have to do without." Dr.Pond said.  
  
  
  
~With Mrs.Schmidt a.k.a. Christian's Mom~  
  
"Tell me again why you're going to Disney and how your watch can provide an Amtrack ticket." Mrs. Schmidt asked. "You've heard of the Prophecy, right?" Alex asked. "Yep." replied Mrs. Schmidt. "Malik, my friend fits it. We need to get on a train to Disney so we can find Ashton, and unite the 4 new items, and maybe he'll live." explained Alex. "Hey, Christian, couldn't your watch turn into a phone book and then a cell phone, so we could call Mrs. Pond?" asked Bakura. "Yeah." Christian replied."You should've figured that out earlier!" Alex said in Christian's defense. "Didn't mean to yell at your boyfriend." Bakura replied mockingly.   
  
"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Alex roared. "Touchy, touchy." Bakura still mocked. "KONIU!" Alex insulted Bakura. "HEY! I AIN'T NO PUPPY!" Bakura yelled in rage. "Please stop yelling, kids." Mrs. Schmidt said. "I AIN'T NO KID! I'M A 5,000 YEAR OLD SPIRIT YOU..." Bakura was yelling. "Sorry, Bakura."Mrs. Schmidt apoligized. Elisabeth and Yami were busy playing 'Travel Battleship'. "G-7" Elisabeth announced. "Miss. E-5." Yami replied. "Hit. Yami, you won again." Elisabeth said without glancing up from the gameboard. "Best twelve out of thirteen?" Yami asked. "No time. We're here." Mrs. Schmidt replied.  
  
They all got out of the car amazed at the sight that was before their eyes. They were standing open mouthed at the huge blue building, that had the logo AMTRACK on it. It was Yami who first snapped out of the day-dream. "Holy fish! This place is HUGE!" he exclamed, still amazed. "Woah," Alex gasped. "it's been renovated since the last time I've been here." They snapped out of their daze to see Clay Aiken, finalist on American Idol, waiting with Mrs. Deakins, Alex's mom. "Hi honey!" Mrs. Deakins waved. "I heard you were going to Disney and Malik wasn't feeling well from Mrs. Martone. Oh, yeah, Clay is one of Malik's friends. Clay smiled. "I'm going to go with you if you don't mind." Alex was amazed. Clay? THE Clay Aiken? This had to be some kind of dream.   
  
"Sure! Wouldn't have it any other way!" Alex replied, returning the smile. "Right guys?" Everyone aggreed to let Clay come along with them. Hey, it's not everyday a celebrity would accompany you to Disney World. They walked up to the desk. "How many, and where is it that you would like to take the train to?" the clerk at the desk asked. "We have 6 people, all adults, and we would like to go nto Disney World." Christian replied. "Well, the train goes to Kissemee, that's as close as you can go. You'll have to take a bus from there." the clerk replied. "Kay. We've got pre-arranged tickets. Do we go outside or do something else?" Alex asked the clerk. "You take a right at the water fountain, and go outside through the door." the clerk replied. "Kay." they replied.They got to the water fountain without any hassle, found the door, went out the door, and when they saw their train...  
  
"Whoah. That's one big train." Yami exclaimed. The train was about 50 yards long, 3 yards wide, and it had Mickey Mouse painted on it with the castle behind him. "Do you have reservations?' Clay asked, gazing at the train. "Uh, oh. No I don't think we do..." Christian replied sighing. "No problem. Alex's mom and I made reservations online. Just in case." Clay said, taking out the room keys. "We're staying at this new place, I for get what it's called." "Clay, you're a livesaver!" Alex said happily. "Let's get ON the train." Bakura said impaitently. "Fine. Bakura can really ruin the good mood..." Christian replied. They all went on the train.  
  
"Okay, let's find out seats. Mine is 43." Elisabeth said, looking at her ticket. "I've got number 42." Clay said, looking at the ticket, then the train. "Number 41." Alex said. "44." Christian said. "39." Yami Yugi said. "40." Bakura said. "Okay. That means I'm sitting with Elisabeth, Clay's sitting with Alex, Yami Yugi's sitting with Bakura. We might have to restrain Bakura..." Christian announced. "Bah! I can sit with the spiky haired one with no problem." Bakura demanded. "Bakura, you've got one chance. Don't blow it." Elisabeth replied. They sat down in their seats. In less than what seemed to be 10 minutes, the train was on a round-trip to Kissemee.   
  
"Are we there yet?" Yami asked. "No." Christian replied. "Ok. Are we there now?" Yami asked again. "Yami don't start." Elisabeth replied. "Bakura, want to play crazy 8's?" "Ok. Anyone else?" Bakura asked. "Count me in!" Clay said, moving over to sit on the train floor with Elisabeth and Bakura. "I'll play. Christian? Yami?" Alex asked the other two boys. "I don't know how to." Yami replied sadly. "It's okay. you can watch, and if you don't catch on, I'll teach you." Elisabeth said happily. "Oh, alright. I'll play if Alex lets go of my arm." Christian said, trying to pry Alex of his arm. "Deal!" Alex let go of Christian's arm. Unfortunally for him, that was his only balance on the chair, and fell of the chair.   
  
They played their game of crazy eights, Clay won. They played again. This time, Elisabeth won. Yami joined the last game. This one was a series of games, and whomever lost was eliminated. Sort of like a tournament. They ended up playing for one hour straight. "Alex!" Elisabeth yelled, "That's a heart, not a diamond!" "Oh. I thought it was a funny-looking diamond. Sorry." Alex apologized. "I feel like we've been wating forever for Yami to move." Christian said yawning. Bakura and Clay fell asleep. "Umm, I'll play a 7 of spades." Yami said as he put down his card. "Finially! Clay, it's your turn." Alex exclaimed happily. Clay was still sleeping sound. "Clay. Clay. Clay!" Elisabeth was shaking Clay. Clay woke up and played the last card in his hand, the ultimate card, a wild card! Clay won the tournament! "Congradulations, Clay! You are now king of crazy eights!" Everyone yelled happily. "Hey! I'm trying to sleep!" some old guy called from one other seat.  
  
Ten minutes later, everyone was bored, again. "Want to plat crazy eights?" Clay asked. "No offense, but I'm kind of bored with that." Alex replied yawning. "Then what do we do?" Clay asked. "You can sleep." The old geezer called. "Ah, put a sock in it, old man." Bakura replied angrily. The old geezer mumbled something about 'impolite teens' and went back to sleep. "Actually, that doesn't seem like a bad idea." Elisabeth said sleeply. "Well, one of us has to stay awake, or we'll miss the stop." Yami replied. "Hmm. Good point." Alex said thinking. "Humans," a voice started "always so resourceful." "Yes. I aggree." another more feminine voice aggreed. "Yeah. stop it, whoever you are!" Christian said bravely. "Calm down, Mr. Macho. We want to come." the boyish voice replied.  
  
"Oh, really," Alex said smirking, "ANDROIDS!" "Oh, well. No use playing hide-and -seek any more, 17." Android 18, the girl sighed. "Yes, 18, that was fun though." Androids 17 and 18 revealed themselves. "You are smart, girl." 17 commented Alex. "Yeah. So do you want to really come along?" Alex replied cautiously. "Settle down, Alex. We arn't going to blast your head off." 18 replied smiling. "You won't," Alex said, truning from 18 to 17, "but there's no guarantee that he won't!" 17 was already starting a card game with the others. "Ok, maybe there is a guarantee that he won't. Ok, you can come." Alex corrected. "I'm winning! Again." Clay said happily. Alex told 17 and 18 all about Malik, and why they were going to Disney. 17 won the card game. "To tell you the truth, I'd never thought that androids liked to have fun. At Disney, I mean." Alex admitted. 17 laughed. "No fun! That's a laugh!" he managed to say. "I'll show you fun." 18 was getting that smile that just scramed 'shopping'. Alex, Clay, 17, Christian, Bakura, and Yami had the same frightened look on their faces.  
  
"What's so bad about shopping?" Elisabeth asked. "Oh, only," Alex started, "EVERYTHING!" All the boys and Alex said in unision. "Aww, come on!" 18 pleaded. "Fine." 17 replied. "Just don't go in every single solitary shop." Alex whined. 18 sighed, then turned to Elisabeth. "I think we're gonna get along just fine." she said to Elisabeth, and stuck out her hand. Elisabeth took it and shook it, now befriending an android. "Shopping is murder." Alex declared. "Stinks, like perfume." Alex and 17 said together. They noticed that they both said that together, looked at each other, and started laughing histerically. "You, human, I like." 17 said holding out his hand for a friendly friendship.   
  
"Go ahead. Shake my hand if you want to be friends." 17 explained. "Really! Of course!" Alex shook his hand happily. "Ok, we've got our favorites," 18 said smiling to Elisabeth as 17 did the same to Alex, "let's get somethig to eat!" "Ya know 18, I would expect that from 16, but not from you!" Yami remarked. Big mistake... BAM! 18's fist collided with Yami's side. "Moral: Don't make fun of 18..." Christian sighed and followed the others to the train diner.  
  
  
  
~Hospital~  
  
As for Malik, he was being wheeled form room to room. "Mary! Get that! Get the uthenisa!" Mr. and Mrs. Martone heard from the emergency room. Then, all was quiet. "What happened?" Mr. Martone asked as Mary and Dr. Pond emerged from the emergency room. "Malik, he died." Mary said sadly. It wasn't a happy day at the hospital... Mrs. Martone sighed. "I'd better call the kids. Honey, can I borrow your cell phone?' Mr. martone gave his wife the cell phone. Mrs. Martone diled Alex's cell phone number...  
  
~Diner~  
  
"Oh, he what... Oh, ok. Thanks." Alex got off the cell phone. "Malik died." She said sadly. "Oh, no." 18 exclaimed. "That's too bad." Christian said. 17 was there to comfort Alex. Clay helped, too. "Wait a sec!" Clay exclaimed. "What?" Alex asked, looking up from 17's shoulder. "Malik was a spirit-friend, right?" Clay asked. "Yeah? So..." Elisabeth started. "Spirits can't die!" Malik finished. They all turned around to see malik, standing behind them, smirking. "Ahem." He said to 17, who was still holding Alex.   
  
17 put Alex down, and cleared his throat. "Sorry." he apologized. Everyone hugged Malik. "Too much.... HUGGING!" Malik gasped for breath. Everybody let go of Malik.  
  
"So... Let's get something to eat." Alex said, now looking at the menu. "Suits me." Clay said. Elisabeth and 18 chose the Combo platter, Alex and 17 shared the Turkey leg, Christian had Chicken, Yami, Bakura and Malik had the Steaks, and Clay had a burger. It took quite a lot of time to deliver, on the count of that their waiters were a couple of talking french peas... They were singing a song about steak and shrimp. 17 got really angry and blasted them to dust.  
  
"Zade!" 18 yelled at 17. "What, Michelle ?" he replied. "You just blasted a huge hole in the train floor!" Everyone looked to the side and saw that half the floor was lown through. "Watch it next time, Android, or I'll blast your metal head off!" Bakura growled from the seat on the side that almost got blasted. 17 stood up angirily. "You want to take that up, bleach hair?" he asked, cracking his knuckels . "You bet your sweet arse!" Bakura also stood up. "17, Bakura! Sit down!" 18 scolded. "Keep quiet, woman!" 17 snapped. 18 gasped, along with the others.  
  
17 glowed a light blue, while Bakura glowed a purple. This was clearly going to be ugly... "18, is 17 always this way?" Christian whispered. "Yep, everyday of his life." 18 answered. KABOOM! "OW!" Bakura cried. "Take this!" BOOM! "Hah! Us androids are indestructable!" 17 smirked, as the dust setteled. "Guys, take it outside! You are going to hurt someone!" Alex yelled. "No!" Bakura replied. "OUTSIDE NOW!" Alex yelled and pointed to a hole blown in the wall. "Fine." Bakura grumbled.   
  
The match went on for hours. It was clear that this wasn't going anywhere. Clay sighed. "Ok, it's clear you guys aren't getting anywhere fast. Why don't we settle this another way?" "Good idea." Elisabeth commented. Malik, Yami, bakura, 17, and 18 each had the same smirk. "BADMITION!" They announced at the same time. "Yeah! That'd be a great idea! One teeny-tiny thing. HUMANS CAN'T FLY, BIRDBRAIN!!!" Alex corrected. Malik smiled. "Oh, yes they can!" With a wave of Malik's hand, Alex, Christian, Clay, and Elisabeth started to rise. They could fly!   
  
"ALRIGHT!" The humans exclaimed in excitement. "Let's pick teams. 17 and Bakura'll be the captians." Christian suggested. "Alright, who'll pick first?" Bakura asked. "Let's flip a coin. Heads Bakura starts, tails, 17." Elisabeth answered, taking a coin out of her pocket. She flipped it and it was heads. "Ok. I pick Malik.' Bakura picked. "18." 17 picked. "Yami!" "Alex!" "Clay!" "Elisabeth!" "Ok, since it's uneven teams, I'll play first on 17's side then switch to Bakura's." Christian said. They aggreed. Bakura served. "Hah!" 18 smacked back at lightning speed. Luckily for him, Malik got it in the kneck of time. "OW!" Alex cried as she got hit by the birdie in the arm. "Darn birdie." She mumbled and served it over the net. "I got it!" Clay hit it back. "OW!" Alex cried again as the birdie hit her in the forhead.  
  
"My serve!" Christian hit it over the net for a point. YAY! "Lucky shot!" Yami said playfully, then served it over the net... "OW!" Alex cried yet again. "That's not a birdie! That's a comacazzi pilot!" Alex picked it up. "Stupid comacazzi birdie." She hit it over the net and into another train's window that was passing by. "Great." Elisabeth moaned. They all floated back to the train and went back through the diner into their seats. In less then 5 minutes, they all were bored... Again...  
  
"Oh my gosh! Did we miss the stop!?" Elisabeth asked. "Nope, we're there right now. " 18 said, pointing out the window. They filed out, and stood in disbelied. Never in their lives had they seen so many monorails, buses, and boats. They were at the Trans-ticket center. "Ok, where are we supposed to go?" Yami asked a little confused. "I have the information right here." Clay pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "The Spirit-Bath House." "Ok... That's a weird name." Malik commented. "Now we need to find the monorail that goes there." Christian said, looking around.  
  
"There it is!" Elisabeth exclaimed happily as they ran to board the monorail. The did, it was a silver monorail. It didn't take long to get there. "Finally... After 5 hours, we're here!" Malik said streaching. "Yeah! The first thing I'm doing is heading to a jacuzzi or a bath." Alex said. "C'mon! Let's see if our rooms are ready!" Yami dragged the gang inside and up to the teller. "We want to know if our rooms are ready!" He asked. "Psst! Hey Alex, let's explore while they get everything squared away." 17 whispered. "Ok!" 17 led Alex around to the elavator. The lobby was huge! It had about 12 or so floors, And there were loads of baths/jacuzzis and rooms. It kinda looked like a Chinise pagoda from the outside.  
  
"Yes! Our rooms are ready!" Malik said happily. "Where did my brother take Alex?" 18 asked. "Heaven knows. They couldnt've gone far." Christian sighed. "I'll go look for them." Clay said then set off in search of Alex and 17.   
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"Hey, a game corner!" Alex pointed to a room full of games. "Cool! There are the baths!" 17 pointed to the baths, seperated by sheets. "Oh, that kicks the crud out of my plan!" Alex said happliy. They ran to a bath, and jumped in (they had thier cloths on, don't get any ideas). Alex and 17 sighed happily. "This RAWKS!" 17 exclaimed happily, and threw his hands up in excitement.  
  
~With Clay~  
  
//thoughs//  
  
//Where could they be? I'm getting worried.// "Sir, are you looking for someone?" a talking frog asked him. "Yes, a girl named Alex and a boy called 17." Clay replied. "Oh, yes! They went down that way." The frog replied and pointed down the hall. A little while later, Clay was lost. //Grr. Last time I take directions from a frog!// He turned around another corner and there was all of the baths. He looked and saw 17 and Alex with bubbles on their heads. //AAAHHH!// "Um, 17, what are you donig with Alex, and why are bubbles on your heads?" Clay asked, blushing madly.   
  
"We were going to take a look around this place, but these baths were irrestable. As for the bubbles, we were pretending we were snow-people." 17 said getting out. (They bathed in their clothes.) "Aww, well, we'd better be going back to our rooms. Clay, there's a bath right there if you want to relax." Alex said, also getting out and pointing to a vacant bath. "No, I don't think so." Clay chuckled.  
  
~/~  
  
~Alex's thoughts ~  
  
17's thoughts  
  
//I swear I've seen that Coke Machine before!// "I think we're going around in circles." Clay said. "Yeah. That Visa machine looks familiar." 17 also said, pointing to a Visa machine. "This is stupid. We're going around in circles! Lets find the elevator, then go to lobby and ask where our rooms are." Alex exclaimed. "Ok. Now where's the elevator?" 17 asked. "There it is!" Clay said and pointed. Finally. //That seemed too easy...// ~YES!~  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"Sugoi! This room is huge! It's even got its own hot tub!" Yami Yugi. "Dang!" Malik exclaimed. "Holy Moly! Look at this wonderful view!" Elisabeth exclaimed in excitement. "Wow! Look at all the shopping malls!" 18 exclaimed in joy. "Is that all you think about, woman?" Bakura asked. BAM! 18's fist hit Bakura in the stomach. "Would you please stop doing that?" Bakura wheezed. The door opened and in came Alex, Clay, and 17. "Ah! We were worring 'bout you guys!" Yami exclaimed. "Yeah!" Christian exclaimed and high-fived 17 and Alex. "Now that we're all together, why don't we hit the parks?" "Ok! Which one?" asked 18. "How about we hit the Magic Kingdom?" suggested Elisabeth. "Sounds good to me!" They all aggreed to go to the Magic Kingdom.  
  
~/~  
  
They were there in about one hour. "Ok, tickets, where are they?!" Alex was serching franticially through her pockets for the tickets. "I have them!" Clay exclaimed, and pulled out the tickets. They made it through with little problem. Bakura almost destroyed the biometeric scanner when his ticket wouldn't go through. "Ok, we need a game plan. Who's gonna do what and where?" Elisabeth asked. "Let's split up in groups. Ok, there's nine of us. Let's be in three groups of three." suggested Alex. "Clay, Elisabeth and Bakura will be in group Alpha. 17, 18, and Malik will be in group Beta, and Christian, Alex and I will be in group Gamma." Yami exclaimed. "I have walkie-talkies!" Malik said happily and passed out walkie talkies. "Ok! Lets hit the park!" They exclaimed happily and ran off in all different directions.  
  
~/~  
  
"Woah, was that Karasu?" Alex asked as she walked by a man with a silver mask and raven black hair. The man turned around and looked at her. He walked over. "Holy cheese on rye! You ARE Karasu!" Christian exclaimed. "Yes, and you must be the chosen ones. I can tell by her." Karasu pointed to Alex. "What about me?" Alex asked. "You have this unmistakeable glint in your eye from afar." Karasu answered. "Ok. Next question, why are you at Disney? Shouldn't you be in the Dark Tournament?" Alex asked. "You think villans don't go to Disney on their free time? Plus, the DT is over." Karasu laughed. "You want to come with us? We're on our way to Tommorwland." Yami asked. "You brave enough to go on Space Mountain?" Karasu asked darkly. "I am! Christian, Yami?" Alex said, looking at the other two. "Yeah!" Christian exclaimed. Yami was a bit nervous. "Ok..." "You have bravory. But do you have the speed to..." Karasu stopped. Everyone looked at him. "Beat me there?!" Karasu laughed and started to run to Space Mountain. "Cheater!" Alex yelled and started to run after him. Christian narrowed his eyes. "Yami?" "GO!" They both started to run after Karasu and Alex.   
  
~Let's check on Team Alpha~   
  
"Where are we going to go? We've been standing at the front gate for 20 minutes now!" Elisabeth exclaimed impatiently. "Big Thunder Mountain Railroad sounds cool!" Bakura suggested, while looking at the map. "Why don't we try to find Ashton. That's the reason we're here, right?" Clay asked. "Yeah. But Malik's not sick anymore." Bakura responded. "Oh, well. Hey! When I was listening to the clerk at the desk talk to Yami, I heard her say something about this person named Ubaba." Elisabeth explained. "Let's just have fun. We can look for Mepacifier later." Bakura said, still looking at the map. "It was Ubaba. And if we run into Ashton, we'll ask him about Ubaba." Clay corrected.   
  
"Ok, so we're going to BTMRR?" Bakura asked. "Woah, time out!" Elisabeth made a Time-out sign with her hands. "That's one of the biggest rides in the park!!" "So?" Bakura asked. "Let's go. I'll hold you if you get scared." Clay said. "Ok." Elisabeth aggreed. "I think it that- OOF!" A tall boy with a trench coat and brown hair bumped into Bakura. "Watch it ogre!" Bakura yelled at him. "What did you call me, tomb robber?!" the boy said darkly. "Kaiba?" Bakura asked. "The one and only." Kaiba replied. "Whrere's Ashton?" Elisabeth asked. "I'm right here." Ashton replied. "Oh, hi! Wanna go to Thunder Mountain with us?" Elisabeth asked. "I was just heading there!" Ashton exclaimed. "Let's go!" Clay said, and they started to walk to Thunder Mountain.  
  
~Team Beta, however, were checking out the shops on Main Street~.  
  
"18, come on!!!!" 17 whined. "Yeah, you've been in that same shop for like 20 minutes." Malik also whined. "Aw, fine, what shop do you want to go in?" 18 asked as she put her hands on her hips. Malik and 17 grinned and grabbed 18 and started to run toward the Chocolate Shop next door. "MMMMMM, chocolate...." Malik fanatisied. "Yummmmm." 17 was in a trance. "Boys will be boys." 18 sighed and reluctantly followed them in. "Oi, Malik!" 17 called from across the store. Malik came running. "What?" he asked. "DUDE!!!!!" "Yeah, chocolate cake... Yuuummm." 17 was still in his trance of chocolate. "Can't resist..." Malik started. "No, NO! DON'T YOU TOUCH ANYTHING!!!!!" 18 yelled at them. Malik didn't hear her. He immediately ran over to a chocolate covered pretzels bag and starting eating them.   
  
"Hey, that's not a bad idea!" 17 aggreed and ran over to the bag of chocolate covered rasins, and starting eating it. The store manager walked over to 18. "Do those two belong to you?" "Yeah." 18 replied. "Okay. You owe approximately 20.00 in money and in, ewww, chocolate." He said. "Oh, darn. Here's your money, sir." 18 gave him the money and dragged Malik and 17 out of the store. "Great. That's coming out of your savings, guys!" 18 said furious. She pulled out the walkie talkie. "Alex, Bakura?" She asked over the microphone of the walike talkie. "Yeah?" they replied. "Malik, 17, and I are going to head to Fantasy Land." she informed. "Kay, watch for anything." Alex replied. "Sure. Have fun." Bakura replied aswell. "Well, now it's time for pay-and-back. Heh heh." 18 smirked and started walking over to the Pirates of the Carribian ride.  
  
~Meanwhile in the land that is Team Alpha~  
  
"Come on Elisabeth!" Bakura was trying to get Elisabeth to go on the ride. "NO, NOOOOO!" She screamed. "Shhh, shhh." Clay was trying to help. Ashton grabbed Elisabeth and kissed her. "Woah." Everyone else said. "Umm, okay, I'll go..." Elisabeth got on the ride sitting next to Ashton and Bakura. "NEVER make me do that again." Ashton smiled. "I promise. You're a bad kisser anyway." Elisabeth smiled. "Hey!" Ashton laughed and playfully elbowed her. "Settle down you two. We don't want anyone falling off the ride, except maybe Kaiba..." Bakura whispered to the two. Thankfully, Clay sneezed at that precise time. "Thanks." Bakura whispered to Clay. "No problem, thank my allergy to dusty rides." Clay smirked. It wasn't as bad as Elisabeth expected. "WHEEEE!!!" She screamed and threw her hands in the air.   
  
Finally, the ride ended. "I WANNA GO AGAIN!!!!" she yelled. "What have we created?" The 4 boys whispered. "I'll handle this." Clay said. "Iasis." Elisabeth immediately came out of the trance. "OHPA!!!!!!" She yelled. "See?" Clay smiled. Ashton and Kaiba were on the floor laughing. "I don't get it." Bakura growled. "Have you ever seen "My Big Fat Greek Wedding"?" Elisabeth asked. "No, sadly, no." He replied. "Then you wouldn't get it." Elisabeth said. "Mmm." Bakura realized. "What time is it?" "Around 4:27, why?" Ashton replied. "Should we tell them?" Bakura asked Clay. "Exnay on the secretay." Clay mouthed out. "Tell us what?" The rest asked. Clay got real nervous. "That, that.." he stammered. "That there's fireworks on t.v this evening." Bakura chimed in. "Thanks." Clay mouthed out. "No prob." Bakura mouthed back. "We still need to see that Ubaba person." He said out loud. "Oh, yeah! Ashton, do you know anything about her?" Elisabeth asked. "Nah, maybe we should round up the others and go see her." "That'd be good, before it gets dark." Clay added. "You must really want to see that fireworks show tonight, huh?" Elisabeth asked. "Yeah, sure." Clay pulled out his walkie talkie. "18, Alex? Meet us at the hotel, impromptu." "Alright." Alex replied. "Aww, okay." 18 replied. Clay, Bakura, Ashton, Kaiba and Elisabeth walked toward the gate.  
  
~Team Gamma~  
  
"Change of plans, guys." Alex said. "Awww, no space mountain?" Karasu asked. "No, sorry." Alex apologized. "Whew." Yami sighed. "Hey, there's 18, 17, and Malik!" They ran over to meet ther pals at the front gate. "Hey!" Malik ran over to Alex and put her on his shoulders. "Wheee!" she cried. "Heh." Malik smiled. "The rest of the gang must be there already." "Who's he?" 18 pointed to Karasu. "Oh, hey, this is Karasu." Christian introduced Karasu. "Nice to meat ya!" Malik shook his hand. "Pleasure's all mine! ^^" Karasu replied. "Let's get back to the hotel. It's getting late." Malik said, looking at the sun.  
  
Minutes later, they all met in the lobby.  
  
"This is Karasu." Malik intruduced Karasu. "Put me down, now." Alex asked. "Sure." Malik set Alex down on the floor. Clay looked at his watch, and groaned. "Clay, what's wrong? Elisabeth asked. "Well, I...Well..Nothing." Clay smiled weakly. "Suit youself." Elisabeth shrugged. She pulled Alex aside. "Clay sure is acting weird. I hope he's alright." She wispered to Alex. "Now that you mention it, he is acting strangely." Alex replied. Elisabeth nodded. "I think it has something to do with the dark. He made up an excuse to get back here quickly. Fireworks on tv." "Fireworks on tv? Maybe this has something to do with the death of Mary Yew." Alex wondered. "Mary Yew. Wasn't she Clay's housemaid?" Elisabeth asked. Alex nodded. "What happened to her?" Elisabeth asked. "Well, they found her dead in Clay's house one night." Alex replied. "That's creepy. Did they find the murderer?" Elisabeth questioned.  
  
"Never did." Alex replied. Elisabeth shivered. "That's WAYYYYY creepy. Ya don't think Clay did it?" Alex shook her head. "I highly doubt it. Clay's a nonviolent guy." "You're right. Plus, he didn't have any reason to." Elisabeth added. "Well, It's time to see Ubaba." Bakura ended their conversation. "Kay!" The girls replied. "She's on the top floor." Karasu informed. When they got in the elevator, a fight broke out. "I wanna press the button!" Alex exclamed at Christian. "No, I want to!" He yelled at her. " I DO!!!" "I DO!!!" "ENOUGH!!!!" Kaiba yelled. "I'LL press it." "Awww." The two bickering kids whined. "I still wanted to press it." Christian whined, folding his arms.   
  
After 10 minutes, thewere STILL in the elevator.   
  
"Hey, what floor are we on?" Elisabeth asked. "Looks like floor 56." Clay replied. "Clay is it just me, or are you paler than usual? You ok?" Ashton asked. "Just all the light. I get burned easily." Clay replied, smiling. It appeared if Clay had fangs. Alexwhispered to Elisabeth, "Liz, is it just me or does Clay have..." She paused, gulped. "...fangs?" "If not, then I'm hallucaniting with you." Elisabeth replied. Ashton joined the conversation. "First off, I didn't think vampires were real." "I thought that too." Alex aggreed. "Just as long as he doesn't bite us, he's ok." Elisabeth firmly stated. Clay, feeling weak from the light, gasped quietly and Bakura was the only on who heard him. "Goode, we're on the top." Clay announced and breathed a sigh of releif. They got out of the elivator. 


	2. A small elderly lady

They stepped out of the elevator to see a short, witch-like elderly lady.  
  
"Well, took you long enough." The lady told them. The group exchanged excused glances. The lady sighed. "Follow me." She led them to a big room with a wooden desk with lots of papers and office supplies cluttered on it. On the walls were purple curtains and pictures that look like the lady that led them here. It had a fire burning in the fireplace. "Clayton Sherlock Aiken?" The lady called out from her desk. "Um, ma'am, it's Holmes. My middle name is Holmes." Clay corrected. "Oh, sorry Mr. Clayton." She apologized. "Alexandra Raye Deakins?" "Present and accounted fer!" Alex smiled. "Elisabeth Antoinette Martone?" The lady continued. "Here!" Elisabeth called "Christian Daniel Schmidt?" "Yep!!!" Christian called by his place by the fire. "Bakura Ryou?" "Here." Bakura replied. "Seto Kaiba?" "Mmmm-hmm." Was Kaiba's version of a reply. "Malik Ishtar?" "Present." Malik replied. "Karasu?" "Yes!" Karasu called. "18, 17?" "Present!!" They both called from looking out the window. "Michael Ashton Pond?" "President!!!" Even the lady could not resist from laughing.  
  
"I have a question, who the dickens are you?" Alex asked. "Oh, me? I'm Ubaba." The lady answered. "Well, that sure explaines a lot." Ashton commented. "What do you need us for?" Elisabeth asked. "Well..." Ubaba sighed. "You," she pointed to Elisabeth, Alex, Ashton, and Christian. "Have been chosen." "Yeah, yeah, we know, for the Prophecy, right?" Chrisitan sighed scarcastically. "Yep. The prophecy says that the final 4 will enlist the aid of a well-known vampire. Ironicially, I see that you already have." Ubaba explained. "Who?" Christian looked at everyone else in the room. Clay chuckled. "I say so." "I knew it." Alex whispered to Elisabeth and Ashton. Clay turned and started to frown, but smiled instead. "Who?" Christian demanded. Clay laughed. "You!" Chrisitan laughed with him. "You sneak!"  
  
Ubaba cleared her throat and everyone fell silent. "Kids, the journey will be long and hard. Some friends will die, some will live. The world rests in your hands. There will be many obstacles you will have to overcome. There are 7 different Millenium Items; 10 pieces each." Ubaba paused. "That's 70 pieces." 18 commented. Ubaba nodded. "Web friends will asisst. d Many will asisst you, many will discurage you. Days will turn into weeks, weeks into months. The pieces are scattered throughout the globe. In the end you will be rewarded with..." "With what?" Yami asked. "The Prophecy stops there." Ubaba nodded. "4 young ones, each of different family names that spell SPMD will be called upon for the MI. Cute One who controls Minds will perish, but will not have eternal rest. DM will start out, will find PS at Walt's creation. Will meet Vamp. CA. Web friends will assist. Journey will be long.  
  
Many=assist, many=discurage. Many perish eternally, many live lives. 7 mystical objects, 10 pieces. One will go wild. If young succeed, there will be a reward from above. A reward of...." Ubaba sighed. "The last part was chisled off." "How do we find the pieces?" Clay asked. Ubaba smiled. "I was hoping you'd ask. Each Millenium Item that you have reacts to a piece of a certian item. The item that reacts, ONLY that person can touch it. It will zap the others." "Ow." Ashton grabbed his hand. "Yeah, ow." Alex chuckled. "Kids, seriously, this is no laughing matter. Screw this up; the world will be destroyed. I'll bet all the money in the world, that you don't want the world blowing up." Ubaba firmly stated. Then she smiled. "Oh, what the hey, we have baths waitng for you. You really SMELL!" They all laughed then ran out and jumped into the baths that were wating for them a few floors down.  
  
~/~  
  
A tall, elderly , yet kind woman with glasses entered Ubaba's room. "Ah, Minevera." Ubaba welcomed. "You are here." "Yes, Ubaba, I am here." Minevera smiled. "Albus sends his greetings, as usual." "Ah, Dumbledore, been ages since we've last spoken." Ubaba smiled gently, fixing herself and Minevera some tea. "So...What's the news?" Ubaba asked, sitting down in her purple chair. Minevera laughed. "You think I'm hear with news?" "Well, you usually come with some." Ubaba laughed with her. "I'm afraid you are right. The news is not good." Minevera sighed. "Very well. Let me hear." Ubaba stated. "I'm afraid we got Clayton Aiken's psycology test results. He is indeed the one who murdered Mary Yew." Ubaba gasped. 


End file.
